The Lawl Before Time
The Lawl Before Time is a crossover fighting game spinoff of Chincherrinas's Smash Bros. Lawl series. Made by TheBrideKing, who decides to return to Lawl Community. Plot See Article: The Curse of the Tournament "The Curse of the Tournament" is the Story Mode of the The Lawl Before Time. Its plotline is similar to "The Subspace Emissary", but this story is playing on various places of Planet Earth. This mode has also elements of a guessing game, like solving puzzles to unlock a door, making it very different from the last story mode. This Story Mode is about how The Lawl Before Time characters are attend to fight each of when Blue Father and his family have plot to make sure they need a champion to stay on their side. Codecs Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion See Article: Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Inspired by Snake Codecs, Daily Bugling, and Palutena's Guidance. TheBrideKing decides to make his own Codec Version. Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion is made by William Shuford/TheBrideKing. It was based on the Snake Codecs in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Palutena's Guidance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It also features Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie as other archives. In The Lawl Before Time, Ludwig's Discussion is now a feature in the Vault with its own sub-plot. There the player can pick any character in the roster and listen as Ludwig, Scrooge, Donald, and some surprise guest characters discuss about the fighters. After the conversation is over, the player returns to the character select screen. Announcers * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Guy * Toph Bei Fong (If Aranryanchampion won't mind) * Tony Jay * Vince Russo Characters Playable Characters * Starters Characters = (*) * Unlock-able Characters = ($) It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super-Era! * Curious George * * Azula * * Ghost Rider * * Gumby * * New Lara Croft * * Sofia the First * * Iago * * Gon * *Claptrap * *Emma Frost $ * Bonus Character: The Three Stooges Mystery Science Era 3000 * Blue Man Group * Doraemon * Chappie * Malware * Daft Punk * Johnny 5 * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Gex the Gecko * Lum * Birdy Cephon Altera * Bonus Character: Spock Teenage Mutant Ninja Era * Julia Chang * Sakura Kasugano * Ibuki * Yuffie Kisaragi * Vincent Valentine * Kakashi Hatake * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyuga * Mighty Max * King Hippo * Bonus Character: Tai Lung The Texas Era Massacre * Revy * Terra (Teen Titans) * Skulduggery Pleasant * Lord Raptor * Nemesis-T Type *Kirito * Saber (Fate/Stay Night) * Alice Liddell * Raziel * Amy Sorel * Bonus Character: TBA The Greatest Show on Era * Zatanna * Wedding Peach * The Blues Brothers * Patchy the Pirate * Rupert Bear * Helena Douglas * Kokoro * Ezekiel Zick * TBA *TBA * Bonus Character: Yogi Bear (*) = The Starters ($) = Unlockable Empty Slot Winners # Steve Urkel (Empty Slot # 1 (1st Place)) * # Fred Rogers (Empty Slot # 1 (2nd Place)) # George Lopez (Empty Slot # 1 (3rd Place)) # Crona (Empty Slot # 1 (4th place)) # Question (Empty Slot # 1 (5th Place)) DLC Characters # Carl Karl Other Characters * Assist Trophy * Bosses * Empty Slot Other Options * Stages Gallery It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super-Era!.jpg|It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super-Era! Tag Team List * Final Fantasy Seven: Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valitine * Cutie Pies: Curious George and Gon * Undead Warriors: Ghost Rider and Raziel * Non-Human Babes: Birdy Cephon Altera and Lum * Anime Swordsmen: Saber and Kirito * Musical Entertainers (A): Daft Punk and Blue Man Group * Musical Entertainers (B): Daft Punk and The Blues Brothers * Musical Entertainers ©: The Blues Brothers and Blue Man Group Trivia * TheBrideKing decided to replace Smash Bros Lawl: Dissidia and the Lawl of the Rings until he decides to make new Smash Bros Lawl Spinoff. * The Lawl Spin-Off's name comes from The Land Before Time. Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Video Games Category:Text & Read Based Games